Italy
|Scenario = Hostage rescue |Terrorists = Midwest Militia (CSX) Separatist (CS:GO) |Counter-Terrorists = GIGN}}Italy is a Hostage rescue map featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Since its debut, it has appeared in every game and is now extremely popular with the community. Overview :For more strategical information, see Italy/Guide. Italy is filled with narrow passageways and includes an iconic marketplace. In these areas, it features both close quarters and long range combat, with many diverse tactical opportunities. The market, being a usual site for firefights, is arguable the most "open" and spacious part of the map. Several of the buildings and houses are accessible, leaving behind the outdoor skirmishes. It's possible that the map takes place somewhere in Florence, a famous Italian city. Development ''Counter-Strike Beta 6.5'' It was released as an official map with this beta, coming out on June 8, 2000. Italy was created by Glen Cooper, otherwise known as glenC or Bastard, and textured by DigiChaos (whose true name was Jaison Green). At the time, the two were both members of a clan known as HOTSHEEP.http://web.archive.org/web/20010702103251/http://www.hotsheep.com/members.asp The radio and chickens would later become staples of the map's unique atmosphere and gameplay. ''Counter-Strike 1.1'' The map was updated. ''Counter-Strike 1.6'' Visual upgrades and surface smoothing were implemented for gameplay purposes. ''Counter-Strike (Xbox) The basic layout remained exactly the same. With a newer version of the GoldSrc engine, however, greater detail and model quality was possible. On this version, the GIGN fought against the Midwest Militia. ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero The map was edited and updated aesthetically by Ritual Entertainment, and the original map creators. Some of the new textures were taken from the mission Motorcade Assault in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. The layout remained the same. ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Italy was once again upgraded, this time by Valve Corporation. The map received a dramatic visual overhaul, and the chickens were not included. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' It was redesigned for the new game by Valve Corporation and their partner Hidden Path Entertainment. As a way to balance the map, the stairs that used to lead to the wine cellar now lead toward the apartment area. The cellar itself is still present, along with its old entrance via "Middle". Now however, it is much smaller and accessible by a brand new apartment building. The small nook, that was located in the long hallway and used for camping, was completely removed. Rather than having just two chickens, there are now multiple that move around and make noises. The Counter-Terrorists for this map are the GIGN while the Terrorists are the Separatists. Aside from gameplay changes, the map underwent another major graphical update. Awards ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Map ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Global Expertise Gallery cs_italy_ctstart.png|CT spawn cs_italy_tstart.png|T spawn cs_italy_downstairs.png|Hostage room: Downstairs cs_italy_upstairs.png|Hostage room: Upstairs Trivia *The short guitar segment heard in the alcove near the CT spawn (commonly referred to by the filename "guit1.wav") is actually a variant of the beginning of the piece "op.120 (Rossiniana﻿) No.2" by Mauro Giuliani. *The other segment named "flamenco.wav" is a shortened variant of "Sabicas - Carcelera - Reflejo Andaluz". *In the Terrorist base, the song "E Il Sol Dell'anima" sung by Luciano Pavarotti, is played. *The radio and chickens are not present in the Counter-Strike (Xbox) version of the map. *In Counter-Strike, shooting the radio will cause it to explode, without doing any real environmental damage. References Category:Hostage rescue maps